


she.

by mini_cutie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fem Keith, Fem Lance, Fem Shiro, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, established sheith, kind of, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_cutie
Summary: in which lana is lovely but untouchable and both kath and shiro know this. to lana, on the other hand, kath and shiro are distant stars.





	she.

**Author's Note:**

> lana - lance  
> honey - hunk  
> takako - takashi  
> kath - keith
> 
> inspired by dodie clark's song, she.

Lana walked down the hall, big smile on her face. Like always, her long hair was left down, brown waves cascading down her back, along her shoulders, framing her bright grinning face.

On either side of her were her two best friends, Pidge and Honey. They were talking about one thing or another but their words simply went in one ear and then out again. Kath could only really pay attention to Lana, the way she smiled, the way she walked, the way her laugh sounded like a symphony in her head.

“You always take too long to get ready.” Pidge looked irritated as she scowled at Lana though Lana seemed completely unperturbed.

Instead, she flipped her hair, boisterous as she almost doubled over like she was laughing with her entire body “Who exactly kept me up all night, Pidgey?”

“Listen, you always wake up late.” Pidge snarked right back, giving Lana a gentle push. 

The push made her teeter just a little bit towards the wall of the hallway, where Kath was, and, when she straightened, Lana’s eyes met Kath’s. 

The blue of them was made brighter by the ugly orange of the Garrison uniforms. Something glimmered in them, something that beckoned Kath. It was like she wanted to drown in her eyes, however unlikely and stupid it seemed.

Kath wanted to look away but she couldn’t. Something should have felt wrong but Lana’s eyes were so beautiful that they made everything in the world feel right.

It wasn’t just her eyes either. Lana was close enough that Kath could smell her perfume--or maybe it was her soap?--something fruity, tangy, like the taste of lemonade on a hot summer day. Kath didn’t know what she was doing anymore.

“Watch where you’re going.” The words left Kath’s lips too fast, didn’t even go through her brain. She didn’t have time to think it through.

Lana’s face dimmed, the bright smile on her lips falling quicker than Kath had ever seen it fall. Instead, it’s replaced with a frown, that something in Lana’s blue eyes shifting towards anger “How about you watch where you’re standing?”

And, suddenly, Lana was gone, leaving Kath leaning against the wall, heart aching in a familiar way.

Kath cursed her volatile mouth, cursed the way it would move without her permission, but also she thanked it. Without the bitterness in her words, Kath had no defense against someone so pretty like Lana, someone so easy to love.

Kath didn’t want to fall in love with Lana. 

So, of course, the hurt was welcome, was a reminder of the line Kath could not cross,  _ would not _ cross. Lana was forbidden and all Kath could do was stand there, leaning against the hall, watching Lana’s retreating figure.

 

Lana’s eyes were closed, her long eyelashes brushing against the apples of her cheeks. She looked peaceful if it weren’t for the dust and bruises that decorated her dark skin. She leaned against Takako, looked comfortable being cradled in her arms.

It would’ve been a nice sight if it weren’t for the faint breaths that left Lana’s mouth, all ragged and soft like she had a problem breathing. She probably did. Who knows what damage that blast had done?

Instead of being anxious for Lana’s life, however, Takako wanted her heart to shut up, to stop hammering against her ribcage, wanted it to stop betraying the love of Takako’s life. It was unfair.

So what if Lana was this close? So what if she looked beautiful, ethereal, lovely, lying there, curled up against Takako. It felt like she belonged there, in Takako’s arms.

“Lana, please. Wake up.” The words leave Takako’s lips but she knows there won’t be an answer. After all, this was the third time she’d tried to wake Lana up already.

The words were more of a distraction, something to push away the feelings that started to push against Takako’s throat, tried to pry themselves out of her chest.

In any case, Takako pulled Lana closer, planned on protecting her entire body. Maybe, if she tried hard enough, she could wrap herself around Lana like a shield.

In her haste to protect Lana, her lips brushed against the top of her head in a chaste kiss, her face pressing up against her hair.

She smelled like apples or maybe even peaches, something in the middle, something like sweet fruit, something nice and attractive. 

It lingered in Takako’s mouth like she herself bit into the fruit because, oddly enough, sometimes people can taste the things they smell. 

_ Oddly enough _ , instead of worrying about what was happening in the castle ship, instead of trying to figure out how to help Lana and the other paladins, Takako found herself wondering if kissing Lana would taste like apples. Or peaches. Or maybe both.

And she hated herself for it.

 

Lana sat in some abandoned room somewhere in the castle ship, her fingers running through her hair, putting it in a french braid as if to distract herself or maybe give herself something to fidget with. 

She was never good at just sitting still.

The stars that float around in front of her remind her of her friends, each and every one of them different in the constellations they make, the brightness of their glow, the distance between them and where Lana sat.

Honey would be the brightest star, right next to Pidge. But they wouldn’t be the closest. The closest would probably be Coran because he was a good uncle and he always lent an ear, always believed in Lana, always managed to make the day better.

Especially on days like this, where all Lana could find herself doing was sit in front of a window, staring at stars that spread out for miles away.

The farthest stars would be Kath and Shiro. Maybe Allura. 

Lana sighed, tying off her braid before unceremoniously falling back, arms spread out, cold floor pressed against her back.

She felt like a stupid highschool girl, felt like an  _ idiot _ , felt like her head was in jumbles.

How stupid of her. Instead of worrying about the Galra, instead of worrying about the fate of the universe being laid bare in her hands, she worried about Kath and Shiro. 

_ Beautiful Kath  _ that reminded her of of fiery autumn, the way everything turned into magnificent reds and oranges and yellows, the way the air turned comfortably chilly, the way everything became its own sort of breathtaking.

_ And gorgeous Shiro _ who reminded her of fairy tales with big hulking knights in shiny armour and princesses in need of saving except, in that regard, Shiro was both pretty princess and handsome hero.

It wasn’t new for Lana to have a crush on more than one person at a time. She had a habit of falling in love with people who were kind to her, no matter how small or insignificant their kindness was.

Maybe it was because kindness, for her, was so rare.

In any case, it wasn’t the first time she had a crush on a girl, or two of them at the same time. But it was the first time she had a crush on two that were already dating each other.

The sting of that thought was welcome. Lana liked it. It ached in a way that felt good, felt  _ necessary _ , like she needed something to remind her that her thoughts were wrong, that thinking about Kath or Shiro that way was wrong.

Lana turned her body to face another window in the room, curled herself up to fight the cold chill that spread everywhere. 

It didn’t matter. Her weird crush on Kath and Shiro didn’t matter. Even if they weren’t in a relationship with each other, they still wouldn’t choose her anyway. Lana was never anyone’s first choice.

Because,  _ yes _ , Kath was like autumn and Shiro was like a fairy tale, and the both of them together was like having your cake and eating too. But Lana didn’t belong there, didn’t belong with either of them.

They were all of these beautiful wonderful things but, to them, Lana was nothing.


End file.
